


Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams

by Knightowl019



Series: I may never sleep tonight... As long as you're still burning bright [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightowl019/pseuds/Knightowl019
Summary: “I remember the moment I first saw Geralt in the flesh. At first, I thought he’d be terrifying, as everyone whispered in school. But the thing is that they were all wrong. He was nothing like that. It’s actually far from it. That day, when I look back now, I think… that was the moment I fell in love with him… without even realizing it.”At the the age of twelve, Jaskier already knew what he wanted in life. All he had to do was work hard to reach his goals. But ever since he met Geralt, his life began to change. Little did he know about the consequences he was about to face later on.*Prequel to The Familiar Melody*Can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I may never sleep tonight... As long as you're still burning bright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666549
Kudos: 7





	Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams

Julian was twelve, when he first saw the White Wolf. He was getting out of the car. Seemed like he was moving in just right across the street away from Julian. 

Julian was at the front porch of his house, sitting on a swinging bench. He gripped tightly on his guitar as he watched the White Wolf. 

It almost took most of his strength to tear his gaze off of the White Wolf and concentrate on his guitar. 

He took a deep breath and sighed. Now was not the time to get distracted by the mysterious, definitely good looking, new guy. He strummed on his guitar and began to hum, trying to find the right melody for his song. 

While everyone from school was out of town during summer vacation, Julian, on the other hand, stayed at home, trying to write songs. He desperately wanted to leave the town for a while, to get new inspirations or maybe find his muse. Apparently, his father said that “he was too young for that and he should finish his studies first before running around”. Julian scoffed at his father’s disapproval.

_Too young? What does he know? I already know what I want in life. Age does not matter._

At least he caught a glimpse of the White Wolf, it was definitely more than a glimpse but it was worth it. That alone, was worth a story to tell. Maybe in song, even. 

Julian chuckled at the thought of him. Maybe his summer would be interesting after all. Now all he needed was a plan to talk to him. 

Julian smiled, as he was forming a plan on befriending the White Wolf. It’d be exciting to befriend him. 

The school already knew about his upcoming arrival. Two months before school ended, the principal from the high school department got a call about some kid from Europe transferring soon. That principal, in fact, was married to the middle school principal. Someone probably overheard their conversation, since it was supposedly discreet and like that, news spread like a wildfire. The students from middle school and high school department would get wrong facts about the mystery student. That student was the hot gossip in town. Suddenly, “everyone knew about this person.” Finally, after a month of guessing and just 3 weeks before school ended, they finally found out who the mystery future student was. Some seniors, apparently, snuck into the principal’s office and posted the details online, in the school’s secret webpage, that was for students’ eyes only. 

And now there he was, just a few meters away from Julian. “Geralt Lupus”. Or so he went by. He was quite something, definitely not what Julian expected but he was better that what he expected anyways

No doubt, that most girls (and maybe a few guys) already had a crush on him. Who could blame them. He was hot. 

That was when Julian knew he was already doomed, everyone heard about the White Wolf and as the rumors go, they probably should not try to piss the guy off. Julian, however, was already in his clutches, his heart skipped a beat just by thinking of him. He stopped strumming on his guitar as he admired the White Wolf from afar. _Damn he really is handsome._

Who would’ve thought that the White Wolf would move into the same neighborhood as him? Julian didn’t, that was for sure. He actually moved last year from London to this place. Since his parents were getting divorced, his parents thought it was best if he lived with his cousin, Ferrant. His cousin however, was hardly around because of his job, so Jaskier had loads of freedom. 

He watched as the White Wolf unloaded a few boxes from the car and carried them inside the house. What felt like forever, Julian managed to avert his eyes away from him. God, how long was he staring at him? Julian hoped he wouldn’t notice him or that he was practically drooling all over him with his eyes. _What?_

Julian didn’t know how he got to the other side, but all he knew was that he was standing. His hand curled into a fist, probably a meter away from the door. He wanted to knock on the door and greet his new neighbors. But somehow he didn’t have the strength to do so. Man, why was it difficult? Then, the door opened, Julian then stared at the White Wolf in front of him. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest, and was he sweating? 

The White Wolf raised a brow, “Yes?” a slight accented voice spoke. He had white hair that almost reached to his shoulders. He had striking amber coloured eyes and had an intimidating look. He was also a few centimeters taller than him. Fifteen or twenty centimeters. And boy, was he tall for his age. He was around fourteen or maybe fifteen, as it stated on the webpage. 

_Wow, that’s actually creepy that I know that. I could practically be a stalker._

Thankfully, Julian snapped out of it. The White Wolf was just so… compelling. 

“Oh. Uhm. Hi… I just wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood…” Julian’s voice trembled, he cursed puberty for making him a fool, “and I hope we can be friends. Haha.” Julian stretched out his hand to the White Wolf. And goodness, his hand was shaking, not just his hand. It felt like his whole body was shaking. 

_Did everyone feel this way when they came across the White Wolf?_

The White Wolf gave Julian a puzzled look and noticed Julian’s hand. Gratefully, he shook it. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna bite you kid.” He reassured Julian, offering him a smile, that revealed his sharp and shiny teeth. Is that where he got his nickname? 

“Haha. That’s great to hear….uhm… I’m Julian Alfred Pankratz!” he said proudly, smiling back at the White Wolf. 

The White Wolf examined him from the bottom to the top. “Yeah no, I’m not gonna call you that.”

Julian’s heart sank, “You won’t?”

The White Wolf hummed, “No. You’re kind of cute. So you deserve a name that suits you.”

Julian felt his face heating up. No one had ever called him cute before, relatives, sure. But an attractive guy, like this “Geralt” fella, calling him cute? That was something. 

The White Wolf eyed at Julian and thought of an idea. “Jaskier, that’s what I’m gonna call you.”

_Jaskier?_ _It actually had a nice ring to it.. It might take a while to get used to that name._ Julian smiled to himself. “Jaskier it is then. I’d also like to know your name.”

The White Wolf huffed, “Geralt.”

_So the seniors did get it right. Geralt._ A name Julian wouldn’t forget. He hummed. “So why Jaskier?”

Geralt shrugged, “Buttercup was the first thing that came into mind. It somehow suited you. It’s actually polish.”

Julian blushed at Geralt’s comment, he hoped Geralt wouldn’t notice. So he tried a different approach. “Oh! You’re from Poland?” 

Geralt nodded in response.

_Another thing the seniors got right._

“Geralt! Where are those other bo- Oh!,” a middle aged man went near the door, surprised by Jaskier’s spontaneous visit, “You must be our neighbor right? Come in, come in.”

And thus, began the friendship between Julian and Geralt. They had formed an unbreakable bond that couldn’t be severed. Sure, they had their fair share of fights, but it always ended in apologies. 

It had been two years, two years had gone by, Geralt was in his junior year of high school, while Julian, who finally went by Jaskier (after a long debate), was in freshman year. The boys were in Geralt’s room, Jaskier sat on Geralt’s bed, while Geralt sat across Jaskier, on his beanbag listening to Jaskier’s music. 

“Jaskier.” Geralt called to his friend, as Jaskier was strumming on his guitar. 

“Yes Geralt?”

“Since tomorrow’s your first day in high school, I want you to know that, you can stick around with me.” Geralt suggested. 

“Aww Geralt. Are you asking me to hang out with you in school?” Jaskier teased. 

After Geralt settled in, he immediately became popular in high school. Everyone respected him. Some were even terrified, they somehow believed that Geralt was a werewolf. But that didn't stop Geralt, in fact, it was amusing for him. 

“I’m serious, Jas. Starting tomorrow, you’ll probably be prey for the jocks.” Geralt crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, “Just looking out for you.” 

Jaskier blushed, over the years since he became friends with Geralt, his feelings for him also started to grow. He was certain that Geralt wasn’t into guys. He met a few girlfriends these past years, mostly flings but it did hurt Jaskier to see Geralt with some girl once in a while. That never messed with their friendship, but deep down, Jaskier wished that Geralt would reciprocate his feelings. 

Jaskier cleared his throat, “Wow Geralt. That’s chivalrous of you. Come on there is definitely another reason why.”

Geralt raised a brow, “Do you want me to answer or-” 

“Or maybe you just want my presence. I know. I know. I'm a great company anyone could ask for.” Jaskier claimed. 

“Hmm” Geralt responded. 

And that was that. They spent the day together, with Jaskier on his music and Geralt listening to him. Those were great times. But what they didn’t know was that in Jaskier's freshman year, everything would change. 


End file.
